


Can't Help Falling in Love

by hookedoncaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Foster System, Slow Burn, i've been influenced by so many angsty fics, other additional tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedoncaptainswan/pseuds/hookedoncaptainswan
Summary: Emma Swan was never one to make friends-- it’s not that she didn’t want friends she just moved around too much in the foster system so she was never around long enough-- that is until Killian Jones sat by her one fateful day in Chemistry. Emma always sat at the back lab table in the corner by herself in Chemistry.Killian Jones, the new kid at Storybrooke High, with all his confidence and swagger also liked to sit in the back of classrooms-- particularly he liked the lab table in the back corner of the Chemistry room,  the seat right next to Emma Swan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am fairly new to this, as in I've been reading fan fic for about a year now but I would not call myself a writer and therefore have been too afraid to write anything regardless of how compelled and inspired I was. This is my attempt at a first chapter. Feel free to give comments, advice, questions, etc... I appreciate anyone who is willing to give this a shot. I have a vision for this verse that I am super excited for and will try to update once or twice a week!

Emma Swan was never one to make friends-- it’s not that she didn’t want friends she just moved around too much in the foster system so she was never around long enough-- that is until Killian Jones sat by her one fateful day in Chemistry junior year. Emma always sat at the back lab table in the corner by herself, she didn’t mind not having a lab partner in Chem 1 since she was quite capable of handling the labs on her own. 

Killian Jones, the new kid at Storybrooke High, with all his confidence and swagger also liked to sit in the back of classrooms-- particularly he liked the lab table in the back corner of Chem 1, the seat right next to Emma Swan. 

“Hello there lass,” Killian tried introducing himself, but at first Emma was not having it, “So what’s your deal? Are you one of those girls who’s all dark and mysterious, and then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that she was beautiful all along?”

“I don’t have an ear spike,” Emma glared. 

“Then you’re halfway there.” That made the corners of Emma’s lips quirk up a bit, but she didn’t smile, not yet. 

“I’m Emma”

“Killian Jones, pleasure to meet you Emma. Say do you have a last name to accompany the lovely title Emma?”

“Swan, Emma Swan.”

“Swan. Well I quite like that, perhaps that will be what I call you.”

At this point they both turned back to their notes, but as Emma glanced around the room she noticed for the first time that there were several other vacant seats there were in the room. She peeked over at Killian and noticed that he was smirking.

Neither one of them said another word until class let out, Killian (once again) was the first to speak up.

“Say Swan, what is your next class?”

“AP Lit.”

“You’re kidding, same as meself. Would you mind showing me the way?”

“Why not, I am gonna be heading that way after all. Can I see your schedule?”

Killian handed her the schedule and she noticed that they had all the same classes except for fifth period. He had Band, while she was in Criminal Justice.

“Seems like you’re stuck with me most of the day.”

“Is that so? When are we to be parted?”

Emma laughed at the way he phrased things, Brits are so amusing. “Fifth period, I’m not musically inclined.”

“Will you have lunch with me to make up for the time we will lose together?”

“Wow, one class period and you think you have the right to claim all my time.”

“Apologies, lass I shouldn’t have assumed--”

“Killian.” She interrupted, “It’s okay, I was just messing with you. I’ll have lunch with you.”

His smile was so bright in that moment that Emma wanted to remember it forever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash forward a few weeks and their kinship had progressed as if the two had known each other for years. Emma learned about Killian’s parents’ absence in his life, with his brother Liam stepping into that role instead. Killian found out that Emma was an orphan since birth, how she has been to over 15 schools in her life due to the numerous amount of times the foster system has moved her around. Emma and Killian found a sort of kinship with one another, they were kindred spirits he and she. The two were practically inseparable for months -- until Christmas break.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K: Swan?  
E: Hey Killian  
K: Swan where have you been? You never showed up at the diner today and you’ve not responded to a single one of my messages  
E: Killian…  
K: I mean it’s alright Swan, I’ve just been worried is all...  
E: Killian I’m leaving  
K: What do you mean you’re leaving?  
E: I mean the system is having me moved again. Somewhere in Boston idk... but I won’t be in Storybrooke anymore  
K: Emma…  
E: I’m sorry Killian  
K: Emma it’s alright, we can still talk and be friends  
E: I don’t think so Killian.  
E: This has to be goodbye Killian…  
E: I’m sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, I am trying for quality rather than quantity since it's my first go at writing. I'm afraid I'll get burnt out if I write super long chapters. I hope you enjoy!

New Year’s Eve was never a holiday that Emma favored, in fact Emma wasn’t really a fan of holidays in general. Of course, when you move around so much there isn’t really much time to celebrate -- or much to want to celebrate. New Year’s though -- the time to make resolutions and be with the people you want to spend your year with and reflect on all the good that had come of the past year while looking forward to the new year -- Emma hated all of it. Why create resolutions that will probably be broken by the time she gets moved (again), it doesn’t matter who she wants to spend her year with because the only person who’s ever been a constant in her life was Killian -- and she can’t allow herself to think of him -- her year was great until she found out she had to leave Storybrooke (leave Killian), and what is there for her to look forward to; just the same thing she’s done all her life -- move from home to home until she can finally age out of the system and make a life for herself. She thought that maybe, just maybe, things were changing for her. She thought the Nolan’s had liked her -- that maybe they would adopt her? -- she had been in their home for over 6 months and honestly that is the longest she had ever stayed in one home. She had liked her classes, felt comfortable at home, and met Killian who was her first real friend in years. But of course, that wasn’t in the cards for little orphan Emma. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she left. Killian stared at his phone -- at the final messages Emma Swan had sent him before leaving Storybrooke. Storybrooke was a small town and Killian wasn’t really sure how to live there without Emma -- he had never had to -- he had never known a time in Storybrooke without Emma Swan. There were memories of her all over town; Granny’s Diner where they would sit and pretend to do homework while they people watched and told stories of the rumors they had heard about the townspeople, the library where they actually did homework and a bit of extracurricular reading -- they both enjoyed fairytales: Killian’s favorite story was Peter Pan, but Emma preferred Rapunzel (particularly Tangled) though whenever Killian would ask why she would change the subject or make a quip about how he would look with a wax mustache and perm -- the docks was probably Killian’s favorite place to go with Emma though, they would just sit there staring out at the water and talk about anything and everything. He missed her. Killian was not always very good at making friends and since Emma he hadn’t wanted to make friends with the other kids because he was so intrigued by her, wondered why she didn’t have more friends when she was so special. But she was gone, she was in Boston now, and not with him. _Happy New Year to me_ , he thought to himself. And then he noticed it, the gift he had gotten Emma for Christmas, he hadn’t had the chance to give it to her before she left. But he wanted her to have it, so he decided to have a talk with Liam about his New Year’s plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said at first that I wanted to update once or twice a week, and that is still the overall plan. However since my chapters are currently short I am trying to update as often as possible while my schedule permits it. Classes started back but I haven't gotten bombarded with assignments so for now it's looking good. 
> 
> Thank you if you are following this fic, I know it is slow now, but this is just setting the groundwork for what is to come!

Emma didn’t really have plans for New Year’s Eve, _what’s the point_ she thought. But she sure as hell wasn’t gonna sit in her room all night because that would just be depressing. She didn’t know anyone in Boston outside of her new foster family yet since she hadn’t started her new school yet, so she decided to go to the nearest diner to her house, with her foster parent’s approval first -- she didn’t want to get in trouble after only two weeks.

Once at the diner she got a booth by herself facing the door, she liked to people watch -- it reminded her of when she and Killian would people watch at Granny’s. There was a waitress that dressed far too inappropriately for the family she was serving (but the father seemed very fond of her outfit), one person who Emma nicknamed “Grumpy” because he was drunk off his ass and complaining about anything he could think of, just as she was eyeing her next contestant someone slipped into the booth across from her.

“Hello there miss.” The stranger said, “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I’m new in town, so you wouldn’t have seen me anywhere actually.” Emma wasn’t really sure about this guy, I mean he came out of nowhere -- she would know her eyes had been roaming the whole diner until he sat down -- but he had a weird vibe about him.

“I’m Graham,” Emma isn’t ignorant, she knew that he wanted her to introduce herself as well, but she wasn’t sure that was a great idea at the moment.

“Nice to meet you Graham.” She could see the hint of disappointment mixed with confusion cross his features.

“What are you doing all by yourself on New Year’s? Surely a lass as pretty as you has better things to do tonight?” Ugh, why couldn’t this guy take a hint?

“Actually... I’m just... waiting for --”

“Me?” A familiar voice came from the entrance to the diner.

“Killian?” Emma practically catapulted out of her seat and ran to hug her friend who she had tried so hard (and failed) not to miss.

“Hello, love.” He was beaming at her and her expression mirrored his, God. Why did she think she could leave him behind and everything would be okay?

“Killian, what are you doing in Boston? How did you know I’d be here?”

“Well I was reflecting on my year which led to missing my best friend, so I asked Liam if I could make the trip to Boston tonight to see you. As for your whereabouts, I googled nearby diners.”

“What were you just going to go into every diner until you found me?” She joked and chuckled a bit until she looked at his face, his face was genuine and a bit timid, he scratched behind his ear (a nervous habit of his) and he had red creeping up his neck.

“I missed you Swan. And I wanted to give this to you.” Killian held out her Christmas present in the shiny wrapping paper with a neat bow tied on top.

“Killian, Christmas was a week ago. And besides, my gift for you didn’t make it in my things that got to come with me.”

“I don’t need a gift, Swan, seeing you is enough. Just please open it.” He seemed anxious. Like he was nervous about how she would react.

For a moment or two Emma just stared at her friend in awe, she was in so much shock yet it was as if nothing had changed and no time had passed. She was pulled from her thoughts when Killian motioned again to the gift. She couldn’t figure out what it could be from the look -- a book, dvd? No Killian would be more creative that that -- Emma gave up on trying to predict what it was and just started tearing paper. It was a leather bound journal with the Cygnus constellation on the front cover. She was almost in tears already when Killian told her to look inside the cover. There was a note written to her from Killian, it said:

_My Dearest Swan,_

_Getting to know you over the past few months has been one of the most exhilarating things in my life. You have brought me joy that I thought I was incapable of feeling after my mother’s passing and my father leaving. I have a sincere amount of faith that this friendship will continue to grow and prosper for years to come, nothing the world will throw at us can cause this faith I have to falter or fail._

_This journal can be for whatever purpose you choose; whether it be writing poetry, a diary about your deepest feelings that you would not even share with myself, doodling as I am aware that you do quite often when you think no one is paying attention, or even for note taking in a classroom setting. I simply hope that you will continue to thrive in life, I know you aren’t used to being happy -- I know the feeling, but personally I am enjoying it -- so get comfortable because I am in this for the long haul. I am yours as long as you want me to be._

_From Your Favorite Dashing Rapscallion,_

_Killian Jones_

If she wasn’t crying before, she was now. “Killian, this… it’s-”

“I know it isn’t much love, but I just wanted-”

“It’s perfect Killian.” In that moment Emma knew she couldn’t let Killian out of her life. She pulled him in for the tightest hug she could manage, in attempts to show him how she felt since she was not as good with her words as him. If he meant what he said, then she wanted him to always be in her life. Killian Jones was the best thing to ever happen to her.

Foregoing all conversation, Emma ordered Killian his favorite meal and they sat down at the booth she had been sitting in before. Graham had gotten the point and hit the curb by this point, Emma felt a little bad but also she didn’t because she didn’t even know the guy. After she and Killian finished eating, he moved over to her side of the booth and they people watched for a while -- Emma filled him in on the conclusions she had come to about the waitress and Grumpy, and Killian pointed out the guy who was sitting alone at the bar mumbling nonsense all night long about Magic and how people want something magical to happen but do not believe in magic. They sat together through midnight, ringing in their first new year together -- the first of many to come -- without a care in the world of what would happen when they walked out of that diner on January 1st. It didn’t matter, as long as they were friends nothing else mattered.

After that night, Emma decided that maybe New Year's wasn't such a bad holiday after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know it's been a week since I updated. School is getting the better of me. Also I'm trying to figure out how to give enough backstory to get where I am going. I have ideas I just have to choose which direction to take it. As always, thanks for reading!

**K: Hello, love**

**E: Hey**

**K: What’s up?**

**E: Just homework, you?**

**K: Learning a new song.**

**E: What song?**

**K: Can’t Help Falling in Love, the acoustic version**

**E: I love that song. I’d love to hear you play it sometime!**

**K: I ‘ll consider it, love ;)**

**E: I look forward to it :)**

Emma grinned. Not an ear to ear grin, more like a cheeky, flirty type of grin. This had become a pattern for her and Killian. After he went back to Storybrooke on January first, they fell into a routine of talking -- like all the time. They only really talk to each other mostly, they are still the best of friends despite the long distance thing. It’s not ideal, but it’s all they can do right now; they aren’t close enough to visit just whenever, but they aren’t old enough to be able to live on their own. Killian had even offered to talk to Liam about moving to Boston --

_“No Killian, there isn’t a point. What if you moved here and then I just got moved to another home. Liam has a good job in Storybrooke, just stay there. We can figure it out.”_

_“I know Swan, I just miss my best friend.”_

_“I miss you too Kil, but for now let’s just keep doing what we’re doing. As long as I know you’re there to talk to, I can sleep at night. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

Emma’s phone buzzed, snapping her out of her melancholy. Damn she missed Killian like crazy, but she was practically getting no sleep because they would talk all night.

**K: How badly to you want to hear me sing?**

**E: OMG so much! Please Killian???**

**K: Alright, give me a moment or two to compose myself.**

**E: YESSS ;))**

**K: _Video Message_**

Emma opened the message and started watching, he was playing something classical sounding on his piano… Ave Maria……. He is lip syncing Ave Maria right now, seriously?

**E: That’s the best you’ve got?**

**K: You like that, did you Swan?**

**E: HA HA you are super funny**

**K: I would only do this for you Emma**

**E: Yeah yeah**

**K: I mean it Emma, most people don’t even know I’m in the band at school, much less that I sing. I only share things with you.**

**E: I get it, I’m the same way… sorry I’m not big on the whole “feelings” thing**

**K: I’m quite aware Swan, and it’s alright**

**E: Sooooo when am I gonna get to hear you actually sing???? ;)**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Journal Entry #12_

_Dear Killian,_

_I still miss you. I know I said I am not good with feelings and technically that is super true… but in this journal you gave me I don’t know. It’s like I can pour my heart out to you without actually pouring my heart out to you. You are such a trickster, today you sent me a video of yourself lip syncing Ave Maria because I was wanting to hear you sing… Maybe you’ll sing for me one day…. Maybe you’ll write a song for me one day… maybe we can see each other everyday again, one day….. wouldn’t that be nice? Anyway as you know these journals to you are actually like a diary, except I don’t do diaries so it’s like talking to my best friend instead. But you are never actually meant to see these because I don’t know how I would deal with that-- awkward!_

_I love you Killian,_

_Emma Swan_

_P.S. I don’t say that to literally anyone else, so you better feel freaking special._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, all credit goes to Adam and Eddy! Title is from the Elvis song if you didn't know.  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to co-write with me on another CS fic, please message me or comment here! I have another idea but I haven't fully formed the vision for it yet and would love to bounce around some ideas!


End file.
